Stolen Book One: Chosen from the Grave
A Goth Productions newest Book, Titled; STOLEN. About the life of Alice Castellan. ''' '''After her mother died when she (Alice) was the age three, Alice was put into the care of Annabeth. But Luke wanted his daughter so that night, He stole her. This is about her life after her abduction in 2003 and how the little girl deals with life. (P.S. This was my first time using windows movie maker so it's not that good.) Note from the Author Dear Reader, '' ''I made this book to tell the story of a specail young girl named Alice Renesmee Castellan, Before she became a medical helper to Dr. Stella Monroe and before Cayla. This series will end horribly with poor Alice's death and seeing her mother though, I must warn you. Nothing in Alice's life is happy. Some would call her a mistake of nature. I wish all luck who decide to read this and understand how Alice feels. Thalia cries for her daughter who still lives becasue she knows how Luke is. Thalia sends a message from the grave to Alice. ''-The one and only <3 Χαμηλή Γότθος'' Chapter One: Where's Mommy gone to? POV of Alice Renesmee Castellan That night was the scaryest. Nikita, My older sister picked me up, She was crying horriblely. "Why are you crying Kitty?" I asked. I called her Kitty because I couldnt say Nikita. Nikita smiled half-heartedly at me and sobbed. "Mommy's gone." She finally said. "Mommy's gone." She repeated. "Gone to where? The store?" I ask. Nikita forces out another sob and shakes her head. "To where the good people go when they die." Nikita says. "But she's coming back right?" I ask. Nikita bursts out crying and other campers confort her. She was only five at the time. I was only two. We all sit around the fire as Chiron talks. "Our, Dear Thalia, Mother of Alice and Nikita Castellan-Grace was killed tonight by a monster. Thalia made the best arrangements for Nikita and Alice. They will be given to, if their willing, Annabeth Chase, leader of the Athena Cabin." He says. Clapping goes around the camp fire. "Yes! Anything for Thalia!" Annabeth says. The camp cheers. We were the only quater-bloods at camp and it was important to keep us Alive. "No!" Someone says from the back of the crowd. I turn and see a man. Mutters tell me it's Luke Castellan and he is my dad. Kitty cries and runs. That's how Nikita stays alive. She wasn't catched that night because she was still hiding. "Alice." He says. "Nikita. Where are they? Their mine." Luke says "I am sorry Luke but Thalia won the cusody battle and she didn't ask for you." Chiron says. "But their mine." Luke argues. Chiron shakes his head. "Leave now, Luke. Their now Annabeth's and the camp's." Chiron says. Luke growls and disappers into smoke. Not long after that we literly had a party. But I sat off to the side with my uncle Connor. We talked a little bit. Then I went to bed in the cabin I stayed in, Cabin #1-Zeus. My sister, Kitty was still missing and nobody had seen a trace of her. Sadly, I now know what had happened to her. Aki, Grandpa Hermes' new girlfriend kidnapped her so she wouldnt be kidnapped like I would be. Aki was coming for me when I was already kidnapped by Luke, My father. The whole night I looked at the empty bunk of my sister, Nikita. I sigh sadly and fall asleep. POV of Nikita Kyra Castellan After I had to explain to my sister that mum had died... It wasn't good. I had walked out behind my cabin when a young girl had come and taken me somewhere. She said her name was Akira and I would be safe with her, I believed her. She took me to Olympus.I begged her to take my sister too, But Aki said only me for now. We would come back for Alice later. I couldnt leave my sister for long. I knew the weird man that was at the camp fire was still there and I had a bad feeling about him. Category:Drama Category:Original Character Category:Luke